


Being black

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry meets a black kid





	1. Chapter 1

Harry entered the hotel with confidence, keeping a lazy eye around. He kept his suitcase by his side as he walked up to the front desk. As he walked, he recollected how he got here.

He had left the wizarding world many years ago. He was now 25. It was a long story. He had decided to live permanently in the muggle world. He had recently discovered that he was gay, by the help of a lawyer who had helped him discover his true sexuality.

He had spent a few years with him, but he had eventually decided to make his own way in the world.

Harry was now the owner and CEO of one of the best and successful technological companies out there, Blacktech. Harry was filthy rich and kept getting richer everyday. Nowadays he kept travelling around the world, enjoying the pleasures if the muggle world.

Harry pushed off the walk down memory lane and smiled charmingly as he arrived at the front desk. The boy at the desk was young, around 17 years old. The boy was black as they come, with no hair on his head and black eyes. He had a nervous smile and had the look of a kid tying his best to get by in the world.

Harry was immediately reminded of himself by looking at the kid.

"Welcome to braxton continental sir. How may I help you?"

The boy asked politely. He blushed when harry looked at him with a smile. For some reason, harry felt a connection with this boy.

The braxton hotel was located in Dubai, one of the most beautiful cities of the world. It was located on the coastline, and along with rooms in the big building it had many villas by the seashore.

"I would like to rent a villa please. Something nice and private." 

"Of course sir, would you like the suite on the east side or west?"

And the conversation went on and on until harry paid with credit card and got himself a gorgeous villa with many rooms and luxury furniture.

The boy sent for a bellhop to take Harry's luggage but harry intervened.

"Why don't you bring it? I'm afraid I'm new here and might get lost. I might just need your help."

Harry said to the black boy. He blushed, before recovering and said that there were plenty of people who could help him.

"Ah but I want you" harry grinned at him.

"Very well sir. Let me take your bags." The boy stated.

Soon they arrived at Harry's villa. It was a gorgeous place. It had luxury settings, with top of the line technologies.

Harry invited the boy inside.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'm sure you're sticky and hot. I was gonna take one myself. You should take the upstairs bathroom."

The boy blushed and stuttered but eventually agreed and made His way upstairs. 

Harry smirked to himself. He had been planning to seduce the boy the moment he laid eyes on him. The boy was cute, and harry bet he was packing a big cock in his pants. Harry had never been with a black guy before, so this was new for him too.

He made his way upstairs to the other room and took a quick shower.  
He wrapped a towel around his waste and exited the bathroom.

Harry entered the other room and froze at what he saw.

The boy, whose name was Jake, was naked. He had dried himself off and was rubbing his face with a towel. He was thin but wiry and had few muscles.

But the thing that Harry's eyes were focused on was the monster hanging below his waist. The boy's dick was huge and long. It was black like the boy himself, but it looked delicious and harry licked his lips.

Jake suddenly noticed harry standing there and squeaked. He tried to cover himself with his hands. Harry strode forward and took the boy's hands in his own and pressed himself against Jake.

Jake gasped at being so close to harry, naked but struggled.

"Let me go!"

"Relax. Relax Jake. Its okay."

Harry kissed Jake to stop him from talking. Jake resisted it a first, but harry was persistent and kissed him harder. Eventually Jake relaxed and moaned into the kiss. The two men kiss end for several minutes before harry pulled off.

"Did you like that?" Harry grinned at the boy.

"Y..Yeah. But I like girls...."

"Do you? Are you sure? I thought the same thing once. But it turned out much different. If you didn't like men you wouldn't have kissed me back." 

"I guess you're right." Jake mumbled. 

"Now, you want to continue this? Because I sure as hell do" harry grinned at him.

"O..Okay" the black boy replied.

Harry grinned and dropped his towel, leaving the both of them naked. Jake blushed at seeing harry completely bare. Harry kissed Jake ravenously and Jake responded enthusiastically. They pressed themselves together. Both men moaned at the contact.

Jake moaned into Harry's mouth as his cock rubbed against Harry's own. Harry started grinding against Jake, moaning at the contact. Jake grinded back against Harry, making the white boy moan even louder.

They kept kissing even other. Harry plundered Jake's mouth and sucked on his tongue. Jake kissed back with equal hunger. They pulled back and grinned at each other.

Jake leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a sloppy kiss. Both guys moaned and the black boy started groping the young man in his arms. Jake squeezed Harry's ass and ran his hands up and down Harry's torso.

Harry squeezed Jake's ass in return, drawing hit moans from the black boy. He kept kissing Jake and groped his body.

Harry pushed Jake towards the bed as they kissed. Jake kept squeezing his lover's ass cheeks, making him moan. Harry pulled back from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He pushed Jake on the bed and grabbed his cock.

Jake immediately moaned loudly. Harry jerked his hand up and down the black cock. He leaned forward to capture Jake's lips in another hot kiss. Harry kissed Jake hungrily, moaning at the taste of the younger boy.

For five minutes harry jerked off Jake's dick as he made out with him. Harry French kissed his lover and squeezed his cock. In return Jake kept kissing harry sensually and let him jerk off his cock.

Harry pulled back and grinned. He leaned between Jakes legs ams licked the foreskin. Jake moaned even louder. The black kid kept moaning as harry covered his cock in saliva with a series of licks.

Harry suddenly took the head in his mouth and sucked softly. He squeezed the big cock with his hands as he sucked off the younger boy.

He grabbed Jake's black ass and pulled him closer. Harry bobbed up down on the fat cock. Harry hummed around the fat prick and went deeper. Harry nonchalantly sucked his prick.

Harry was doing a very sloppy job of suckling the black cock. Jake's dick was dripping with saliva and harry kept adding it.

Opening his lips, but keeping his head inside his mouth, he spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. His hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob.

Drawing his lips back and forth, harry jerked his cock. Spewing more saliva across his lover's cock, he made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as the boy stroked back and forth across the thin boy's cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. His mouth was covered in saliva and his spit had begun to drip down onto his chest and he deep throated his lover's cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

Jake couldn't control himself and cried out.

Harry moaned and sucked Jake's cock even harder, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock.

Harry looked up at Jake his beautiful green eyes looking at the black boy's own as he sensually sucked his cock. Harry had a sultry expression on his face as he dragged Jake's cock in and out of his mouth. He pumped the foreskin and slurped the man meat.

Harry gave several sensual slurps, before he pulled off and Nuzzled jake's balls. They were hairless, and harry licked all over them, keeping eye contact with Jake. He took one into his mouth, moaning at the taste. The black boy groaned as harry sensually slurped his balls.

Harry had a sexy look on his face as he sultrily sucked the black cock. He got lost in the velvety foreskin of black heavenly cock.

Harry went back to the black man's cock and sucked sensually. He enthusiastically bobbed up and down on the big cock. His lover moaned and drove his hips into Harry's heavenly mouth.

Harry hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Jake moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward.

Jake growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Harry's waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Harry hummed as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Jake's thrusting ass. The fat cock was gliding past Harry’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Harry's face was slapped with Jake's groin.

Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Harry's lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Jake's balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Harry's face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Jake moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips.

Jake breathed deeply as the man beneath him sucked with filthy enthusiasm. He put his hand on Harry's head and stroked the Guy's hair. Suddenly he decided to speed things up a bit. He stood up from his sitting position, pulling his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet plop and a whimper from the boy.

He grabbed Harry's face and started fucking the boy on his cock. Harry gagged and mewled as he was face fucked but sucked sultrily and slurped around the big prick.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as Harry sucks with wild abandon. He sucks and sensually slurps around the cock and grunts. His teeth slightly scrape the foreskin of the cock in front of him and he latched on the black boy's thighs for leverage. He feels the need to breathe and pulls off the cock with a wet plop, a wet strand of saliva and spit still connecting the cock to Harry's lips.

"Talk dirty to me" harry smirked at the black boy, before swallowing his black cock hole again and hungrily sucking on it.

A mewl escapes Harry's mouth as he to sucks on the tasty cock in front of him, and Jake shudders as he rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. Harry gagged on the large cock as jake continued fucking Harry's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm! Look at you! Such a slut for my cock!" As harry continued to suck sultrily on the black cock. " Sucking my cock like a common whore!" Harry moaned and sucked even harder on Jake's cock. He jerked off what he couldn't fit into his mouth and slurped sensually.

Jake continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. He couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace. He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to.

"You like my black dick huh?"

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking with sultry enthusiasm as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

He hummed when Jake stroked his hair, loving the gentle touches. He tentatively brought his hand up and slowly wrapped it around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Encouraged by a breathy moan by Jake, he started to suck further down. Harry began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the big cock.

He’s fisting his own cock, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth as Jake plows into him. Jake's hips snap back and forth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp as he thoroughly fucks his mouth. Harry just takes it. He grabs onto the back of the boy's legs with his free arm, holding himself into place and letting himself be used.

A muffled moan fills the room, the strained sound escaping Harry’s cock filled mouth.

Harry was not mindful of his surroundings. He sucked and slurped the tasty cock. Harry pumped what he could not fit in his mouth. Jake gasped as harry sucked noisily on his dick.

Harry let out a low hum,Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum.

Jake, meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could.

So he busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking.

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sensual sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Jake put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder.

Harry kept sucking lewdly, creating a sloshing sound as the fat cock in his mouth went in and out.

Harry proceeded to Bob up and down on the black dick with his drool coating the part of the fat prick that wasn’t in his mouth. He used that drool as a lubricant and used his hand to jerk the rest of Jake off.

Harry kept sucking and bobbing and he felt him twitch.

Harry began sucking him hard with sultry moans, Jake put his hands into his hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into his mouth.

Harry bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. He stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

Harry pulled off the cock and Nuzzled his head into the soft black curls at the base of the fat cock. He sucked and licked on the hair and purred. Harry took some hairs into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. He spit saliva and sucked and slurped the hair. Harry went back to sucking the cock head.

Harry eyes were full of lust, as he pumped Jake's cock. By now 20 minutes had passed and he still had not released his pent up load. Jake's mouth hung open as harry began wringing one hand back and forth his cock and sloppily sucking the rest of the big man meat.

Harry grabbed the black ass from behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Jake's ass cheeks as he sultrily devoured his lover's big appendage. Jake drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to jake's thighs and tilts his face up to be used.

Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating jake's big cock. He focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Bloody hell.... He could die happily right now. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat his monstrous length.

Harry bobbed his head slicking Jake's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of the black dick and then began to enthusiastically Bob his head up and down jake's dick. Harry attacked the ebony cock with sloppy licks and moans.

Harry's mouth was going up and down the cock with sultry enthusiasm, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head, eyes fluttering and making obscene sounds. Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along the dick. Jake was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and sucking with all his strength.

Harry slobbered and hummed, sending vibrations thorough out jake's body, saliva leaking out of Harry's lips as he worked Norton's cock. "Oh fuck yes! I love these sound you're making" jake babbled. Jake started thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry hummed his approval as he impaled his mouth on Jake's cock with sloppy enthusiasm.

Harry suddenly deep throated the cock, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe and bobbed fast. He buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of the black cock and rested his hands on jake's black ass, pulling him even closer as he slurped the cock down his throat and held it. He moaned around the thick flesh as Jack sped up fucking Harry's throat even harder.

Jake grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. Harry got excited even more and took the entire length down his throat.

Jake busied himself with fucking Harry's face. Harry gagged sexily, and looked up at jane with a sultry gaze.

"Mmmmphhh!!"

Jake fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum. I'm Cumming!!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. The black boy kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping.

Harry sultrily slurped the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing. Harry grabbed Jake's black ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged Jake's ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. Jake's cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat.

Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, jake kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm.

Harry let his throat muscles work and jake let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Harry's throat into his belly. He pulled back letting the rest of the seed pool into his mouth. He savored the taste then pulled back letting the black cock pop out of his mouth.

“Mmmm, yummy” he murmured and took the cock back into his mouth and started sucking vigorously.

As Jake began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Jake's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Jake's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to Bob his head again. Jake chuckled and let the boy blow him again. "You gonna suck me off all day?" Harry moaned in affirmative. He pulled off with a wet plop. " I'm not letting you get away from me".

Harry said as he pumped jake's shaft. He went back to licking and kissing the foreskin of the cock, before he took it all inside with a him and started sucking sensually.

The black guy groaned as he put his hand on Harry's head, the room filled with sloshing and slurping sounds as harry suckled his dick.


	2. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his boyfriend get warm.

"Brrrrrrr, its freezing out here." Jake Remarked.

Beside him, a tall slim man smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Don't worry, we'll be inside soon. The concierge his bringing our cabin keys."

Jake was a middle height black boy in his teens. He was currently in Vermont with his boyfriend Harry (who was older than him by a decade) to celebrate Christmas. The place was beautiful, with snow everywhere in sight. He planned to make full use of the slopes with his boyfriend.

"Ahhh. Here we are." Harry received a set of keys from a portly man, who also directed them to their cabin.

The boy's thanked the man and unlocked their cabin.

"Ohhh yes. It's so warm in here. Man I love this cabin!" Jake exclaimed. He started taking off his jacket.

Behind him, his lover smiled. He was used to jake's teenage enthusiasm. Harry assisted him in taking off his coat. Jake immediately ran to the bedroom and was silently awed at the sight of the queen sized bed and beautiful furnishing.

"Why don't you change your clothes. They must be wet from being in the cold so long." Harry said as he walked up to his lover and sensually kissed him, pulling away with a sultry gaze in his eyes.

Jake pulled off his clothes, while Harry kept talking.

"You know, in quite thirsty right now. I could use a drink."

"Well I'm sure there are drinks in that refrigerator in the living room...." Jake trailed off as he saw Harry completely naked along with himself.

Jake moaned as Harry pressed up against him.

"Yeah, but I want milk" Harry looked at him with a smoky gaze.

Harry kissed Jake ravenously and Jake responded enthusiastically. They pressed themselves together. Both men moaned at the contact.

Jake moaned into Harry's mouth as his cock rubbed against Harry's own. Harry started grinding against Jake, moaning at the contact. Jake grinded back against Harry, making the white boy moan even louder.

They kept kissing even other. Harry plundered Jake's mouth and sucked on his tongue. Jake kissed back with equal hunger. They pulled back and grinned at each other.

Harry pushed Jake on the bed, and grabbed jake's(by his standards) monster cock. Jake groaned and pushed himself back on the covers.

Harry wrapped his silky lips around jake's cock, making Jake curse loudly. Harry started bobbing his head on the black rod, humming as he did so. Harry nonchalantly sucked his prick and drew his sinful lips tighter around the fat prick.

Harry looked up at Jake his beautiful green eyes looking at the black boy's own as he sensually sucked his cock. Harry had a sultry expression on his face as he dragged Jake's cock in and out of his mouth. He pumped the foreskin and slurped the man meat.

Harry gave several sensual slurps, before he pulled off and Nuzzled jake's balls. They were hairless, and harry licked all over them, keeping eye contact with Jake. He took one into his mouth, moaning at the taste. The black boy groaned as harry sensually slurped his balls.

Harry had a sexy look on his face as he sultrily sucked the black cock. He got lost in the velvety foreskin of black heavenly cock.

Harry went back to the black man's cock and sucked sensually. He enthusiastically bobbed up and down on the big cock. His lover moaned and drove his hips into Harry's heavenly mouth.

Mmm.”

 

Harry moans around his cock. Jake feels his throat squeezing his cock. He puts a hand on the back of Harry's head and guides his cock just a little bit further into his mouth. Harry slurps on his manhood and makes him just rise up deeper into his throat. Jake drives his fingers onto the back of his head.

Harry grabs jake’s balls and squeezes them hard. He pumps up into his mouth and goes a little bit deeper into his throat. Jake tilts back and keeps hammering away at his throat. The searing warmth of harry's mouth just calls for him. 

He blows him with hunger darting through his eyes.  
The deep and hungry slurp shows Jake exactly what Harry wants.

Jake breathed deeply as the man beneath him sucked with filthy enthusiasm. He put his hand on Harry's head and stroked the Guy's hair. Suddenly he decided to speed things up a bit. He stood up from his sitting position, pulling his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet plop.

He grabbed Harry's face and started fucking the him on his cock. Harry gagged sexily as he was face fucked but sucked sultrily and slurped around the big prick.

Harry hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Jake moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward.

Jake growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Harry's waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Harry hummed as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Jake's thrusting ass. The fat cock was gliding past Harry’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Harry's face was slapped with Jake's groin.

Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Harry's lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Jake's balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Harry's face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Jake moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips.

He makes several messy, but sexy sounds, while going down onto his cock. The repeated throating puts Jake closer and closer to the edge. Harry holds tight around him and blows Jake's massive prick.

Harry bobbed down a few inches, and stuck it deep into the back of heris throat. He hummed hard around the manhood when it pushed further into his throat. 

Harry kept hammering away the throbbing hard phallus in her mouth. 

Harry put her hands on Jake's ass and squeezed it.The loud and hungry sucks followed, with Jake easing his hands back against the back of the head of his lover. Jake enjoyed the soft lips and his powerful throat. Harry took him in with a force of a vacuum cleaner, sucking on him hard. Jake did not deny that it was the best feeling, to have him going up and down on him, lavishing his pole with so much love.

It took several minutes before Jake adjusted his hands on the back of his head and went to town on Harry's mouth. Harry moaned, as the young man pushed deeper, and fucked his throat. The two made eye contact and Harry looking him right in the eye while he sucked Jake off made the young man fit to explode.

Jake leaned in, thrusting harder and harder, almost trying to ram deep into him. The warmth of harry's mouth closed around Jake and released him with a loud, succulent pop which rattled his entire world. Jake slid deep into Harry’s throat and stuffed him completely.

Harry slipped the length all the way down his throat and engorged himself on the thick, savory prick. He formed a ring of salvia around Jake's tool when edging it all the way down his throat. Harry looked up into the eyes of the handsome boy, sucking, slurping, just pleasuring his length all over. 

Harry, on his knees, and stuffing Jake's cock down his throat was a sight to see. The black boy put his hands on the back of Harry’s head and worked in. He vigorously and endlessly face-fucked his lover.

Harry's expressive green eyes looked up into Jake's, slamming his mouth down onto the large pole and deep throating him aggressively. 

Jake pushed deeper and deeper into Harry's throat, riding his mouth. Harry's moaning got even hotter, the deeper Jake pushed himself deep into the back of his throat.

Jake threaded his hands through the back of Harry’s dark, silky hair, and rode his mouth vigorously, riding it pretty much everything that it was worth. He would explode in Harry’s mouth if he was not careful. Not that Jake minded very much about being careful, because the desire of riding Harry's mouth hard, overrode any thought of holding back. The weight of his balls pressed against his chin.

“Suck me, harder,” Jake said.

Taking him into the back of his throat felt extremely good. Harry’s tongue wrapped around him, stimulating every single inch of Jake’s cock. His hands reached in, milking his balls which swelled and neared the point of explosion. Harry bobbed up and down, making a hot wet mess all over the edge of the black cock. The heat only spread over his mouth the faster and faster he moved.

Jake pumped inside of Harry's mouth, riding him all the way until a heavy amount of spit covered his still pumping cock.

“Mmmph!”

Jake rocked deeper and faster inside of his warm mouth. He rode Harry’s very pleasant and very warm oral hole all the way to the edge.

“Good, I love fucking your sexy mouth,” Jake grunted.  
Oh, Harry loved having that cock rammed down his throat as well.

Harry gagged very sexily on the manhood burying deep inside of his throat. He made soft sloppy sounds and moaned sultrily.

Harry sealed his lips around the edge of the penis and started bobbing his head back and forth steadily making soft slurping noises come out as he sucked off the black cock.

Jake grabbed Harry's head and began to wildly hump it, partly because he was no longer in control of himself, fucking his face so hard that saliva frothed out of Harry's mouth, drowning him with his thick cock.

“Unghh….that feels amazing.~” Jake commented feeling his throat sheathe his length into it ,again and again, in subsequent suctions of oral flesh. His tongue wrapped around every inch of cock he could vibrating his throat.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mhmm!~” Harry moaned sucking the dick intensely as he drew back his head and pushed his face into jake's groin again and again repeatedly. The suction noise continued for some more time with jake savoring the feeling of Harry's throat wrapping tightly around his meat while it plunged down into his throat.

 

Jake grinned and grabbed the back of his head, and began to pump his hips. Harry's eyes widened as jake increased his pace, the head of his cock repeatedly hitting the back of his throat.

Jake increased his pace even more, facefucking Harry with a passion.He buried Harry's face into his crotch. 

His hot lips slurping around him was an amazing treat. The black boy closed his eyes and Harry continued to pucker his lips around him. The man sucked and slurped on his cock, hungrily drawing him into him.

His balls slapped against harry's chin as he continued to rock himself back and forth, bringing more of his cock deep into his throat. The man looked at him, lust burning through his eyes as he continued to pump down his shaft, his lips enveloping him in a white hot fury. He squeezed Jake's balls, groping them, making the black cock his.

"Harry!” Jake groans.

The young man groans around the dick of the boy, energetically and noisily slurping away on his member.

He now goes wild on his cock, his saliva beginning to drip down those thick inches as his mouth and hand briskly work back and forth along that size. His full lips still nicely wrapped around that man meat and his fingers now sticky with his own spit as he continues the dual-assault on the lengthy tool.

 

The black boy moans to show how much he's enjoying being taken into this mouth as harry's head continues to smoothly and steadily move along his impressive size. He's not alone in enjoying this oral sex as the man dishing it out groans out himself around the dick he's blowing with loud and very shameless slurps.

 

Soon, he started bobbing her head up and down, his own hips moving along as Jake literally fucked harry's mouth. He kept mumbling as it went own, spewing 'Oh yeah' or 'That's it' as he kept sucking him hungrily. Jake eventually took Harry by surprise when, as he tried pulling back, he instead grabbed his hair roughly to keep his head still and promptly pushed his hips forward to put his cock down his throat.

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking with sultry enthusiasm as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

He hummed when Jake stroked his hair, loving the gentle touches. He tentatively brought his hand up and slowly wrapped it around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Encouraged by a breathy moan by Jake, he started to suck further down. Harry began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the big cock.

He’s fisting his own cock, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth as Jake plows into him. Jake's hips snap back and forth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp as he thoroughly fucks his mouth.

Jake, meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could.

So he busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while.

Harry grabbed the black ass from behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Jake's ass cheeks as he sultrily devoured his lover's big appendage. Jake drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to jake's thighs and tilts his face up to be used.

Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating jake's big cock. He focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Bloody hell.... He could die happily right now. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat his monstrous length.

Harry bobbed his head slicking Jake's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of the black dick and then began to enthusiastically Bob his head up and down jake's dick. Harry attacked the ebony cock with sloppy licks and moans.

Harry's mouth was going up and down the cock with sultry enthusiasm, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head, eyes fluttering and making obscene sounds. Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along the dick. Jake was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and sucking with all his strength.

Jake grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. Harry got excited even more and took the entire length down his throat.

Jake busied himself with fucking Harry's face. Harry gagged sexily, and looked up at jane with a sultry gaze.

"Mmmmphhh!!"

Jake fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum. I'm Cumming!!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. The black boy kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping.

Harry sultrily slurped the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing. Harry grabbed Jake's black ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged Jake's ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. Jake's cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat.

Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, jake kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm.

Harry let his throat muscles work and jake let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Harry's throat into his belly. He pulled back letting the rest of the seed pool into his mouth. He savored the taste then pulled back letting the black cock pop out of his mouth.

“Mmmm, yummy” he murmured and took the cock back into his mouth and started sucking vigorously.

As Jake began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Jake's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Jake's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to Bob his head again. Jake chuckled and let the boy blow him again. "You gonna suck me off all day?" Harry moaned in affirmative. He pulled off with a wet plop. " I'm not letting you get away from me".

Harry said as he pumped jake's shaft. He went back to licking and kissing the foreskin of the cock, before he took it all inside with a him and started sucking sensually.

The black guy groaned as he put his hand on Harry's head, the room filled with sloshing and slurping sounds as harry suckled his dick.


End file.
